


New Arrival

by SuperAnimeNinja



Category: Bomberman Jetters, ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnimeNinja/pseuds/SuperAnimeNinja
Summary: Basically a slice of life for children bombers from the jetterz anime





	New Arrival

A young thunder bomber, approximately 7 years in age, stared anxiously out the window. Their new sibling was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago… and now it was five minutes late. He counted them. He wanted to know why they weren’t here yet. What was taking them so long?

Grand bomber, age 6, sat on the floor with Mermaid bomber, age 3. The two of them played with some dolls until Grand Bomber looked up at his older brother, “Bro, why not come play with us?” Mermaid Bomber giggled as she pulled over a bunch of stuffed toy’s.

“I can’t. They should have been here Grand. They’re late!” Thunder Bomber huffed as he looked back to his younger siblings.

“But Bro, they’ll be here when they get here. Please play with us?” Grand asked him as a way to try and distract him. Mermaid Bomber giggled again and ran up to Thunder and held out a couple of toy’s

“Nii-chan play!!” she shouted as she bounced around a bit. Thunder looked at the toy held out to him for a second… and letting out a heavy sigh he reached out to the toy.

“Fiiiiine…” he said reluctantly. But before he could grab the toy, mermaid bomber ran away from him with a giggle, “h-hey! Come back!!” This prompted Thunder Bomber to get up and chase her. She screamed as she ran away until thunder bomber caught her, “gotcha!!”

She screamed again at the grab and struggled. Thunder bomber wasn’t that great at holding her unfortunately and ended up falling on his back with a thud. With mermaid bomber now giggling and turning herself so she was sitting on him and looking down at him, the little girl pat her brother, “Nii-chan so funny!” she giggled.

It was then that the door opened and the sound of their father came in. finally, Thunder Bomber pulled the little mermaid bomber off of himself and jump up. Grand Bomber was standing there next to their father… who was holding the newest member to their family. A fiery little bomber sound asleep.

“I would like you all to meet your new brother. His name is Flame Bomber.” their father said. Thunder bomber didn’t dare come any closer to someone so fragile… unlike grand bomber who seemed perfectly fine with the idea of being around such a small child. Thunder Bomber could see all the ways things could go wrong… and then their father spoke up again, “Thunder Bomber… would you like to hold him?”

“I-I… what if I drop him? What if he wakes up because I’m not careful?? What if he doesn’t want me to hold him!?” the questions were rolling out a mile a minute until Grand Bomber put a finger up to his older brothers mouth.

“Bro calm down.” grand was the closest to him in age, and he honestly seemed to understand him the most… his little brother was comforting to him in his time of need and he definitely needed it.

“Come with me both of you.” their father said as he took them into the other room, “sit down on the couch now.” the two of them obeyed without question side by side before a small flame bomber was placed into the lap of thunder bomber, “put an arm under his neck to support it. Good.” Thunder bomber was trying not to panic at this development as it was but it was so hard when he had someone so small in his arms.

“Little bro is so cute and small!” grand bomber exclaimed quietly. Thunder felt himself panic slightly as he held the small child. He had held his brother and his sister when they were babies but now seemed… different. He was aware of how small they were… that there was a small life in his hands… dependent on him.

“I love him… I’ll protect him from everything.” Thunder couldn’t help but say that. No, he made it as a promise… he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to any of his siblings or he would die trying.

“We’ll protect him.” Grand bomber made his statement clear, “we gotta help each other bro!” he said happily. Mermaid crawled her way onto the couch with the three brothers after that. Looking over grand bombers shoulder to get a better look at the newcomer.

“Nii-chan?” she asked as she pointed to flame bomber. She looked to their father to see a nod of confirmation to this. Thunder bomber kept his eyes on flame bomber he would protect all of his siblings… he’d make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website hope it's likeable ^^;


End file.
